My Update Page!
by TheLostWriter32
Summary: I'm starting a new story but I need your help! Your OCs! Having Lost isn't enough! This is a TC story and with many other minecrafter's! More info inside! I hope to read all your entire's soon! (new story up soon! Don't stop with the OC entries! Until I say so xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back but this time with a new story! Now you guys must all know 'Start of a new life', if you don't come onto my profile and have a look! Lots of Minecrafter's, like you, love that story xP**

**Anyways, I am starting a new story and I need your OC's for this! Its going to be a TC story with MunchingBrotato, KKComics Bodil40 and many others! But to start this story, I need you OC's! I have my own of course, Lost, but she isn't enough for me! I need your help!**

**If you don't know who Lost is, I'll set out a description of her right now**

**_Name_****: Angelina Hughes  
****_Nickname_****: Lost/April/Luka  
****_Minecraft Name_****: LostMinecrafter (It's where she got the name Lost)  
****_Age_****: 19  
****_Personality_****: She's the happy-go-lucky person you'll usually see around. She hates seeing people fight, and will usually walk away. If she is insulted, she will argue back and then ignore that person for the rest of the day, but she'll forgive you the next day. But either way, she's always smiling and she always is able to make someone laugh or smile.  
****_Look_****: She wears a black shirt with the word 'minerz' over it, she wears a black and white polka dot skirt with black leggings. She also wears a pair red high heel** **boots.**  
**_Others_**_: _**She is TheBajanCanadian's sister, she loves a good fight and will take any chance to go on a mission, and is in the Sky Army.**

**That is Lost! or Angelina :) Now I need YOUR Oc's for this story! This is what you have to do to have your OC placed in this story.**

**1\. Be the 10 OC's placed in this story  
2\. Your character must be creative!  
3\. If you have more then ONE Oc, I will pick my favorite one!**

**those are the 3 things you have to do to have your Oc placed in this story! Here is the lay out for the OC. :)**

**Name:  
Nickname:  
Minecraft Name:  
Age:  
Personality:  
Look:  
Others:**

**I hope to have your entries in soon friends! I would love to read all the OC entries soon! Love yeah all my writers!**

**-LostWriter32**


	2. Hehe My new minecraft story and your OCs

**Hey guys! I think its safe to say that my new minecraft story is officially being written by me! Now I do have the 10 MAIN OC's, but I probably will be needing a NEW set of OC's sometime along this story so don't stop with the entries! **

**So the main 10 OC's that are in this story:**

**1 - Fia Maron by ****_Sallyya Charbon  
_****2 - Charlie Kyle by ****_CKbrothers (Guest)  
_****3 - Lyann Belle Fenderso by ****_RandomPhyscoFangirl  
_****4 - Angel Branch by ****_DestinyFinder  
_****5 - Radha by ****_RadRadha04  
_****6 - Chancey Colborn by ****_SJ55SWORDSLASH  
_****7 - Zoie by ****_TheAmazingQwerty  
_****8 - Lano Summer by ****_A guest  
_****9 - Zero by ****_NegativeZer0Gravity  
_****10 - Rachel Dahlberg by ****_Raydoesminecraft_**

**So there 10, including Lost, are the main OC's for this lovely new minecraft story! I hope you all enjoy and remember don't stop with the OC entires! As i may need them later on! See you my lovely writers!**

**-TheLostWriter32**


	3. I'M SORRY IF I INSULT SOMEONE

**Hey guys~ I know I haven't posted the first chapter to my new story, as I have been involved with school. So please don't tell me to update faster. I'm trying here, I just moved from elementary to high school and its A LOT of pressure.**

**I'm sorry if this insults you, but I'm trying here. I can't update every single day. and AnimalLove333. I'm sorry if I'm not updating fast enough but I'm trying.**

**I will ****TRY**** and have the first chapter up in a few days.**

**Sorry again if this insults you, but I'm trying my best not to sound so insulting *^* **

**also, for the new minecraft story, it will ****NOT**** be posted on this story, as this is JUST for updates. I will be setting this aside and creating a new story. I hope you all understand, and that I'd have the chapter up soon. if not in a few days.**

**-LostWrier32**


	4. NEXT CHAPTER!

**Hey guys! I'm coming back with the next chapter to 'Am I even alive anymore?' soon! I am currently working on it right now, and please do not worry xP I will be using ALL the OC's in this weeks chapter! Happy?**

**Now I do not know when the next chapter is officially gonna be out, but I'm hoping in about 2-3 days, maybe even on Sunday. But I'm also hoping to have it done by today! Also I had change the name to this things, its now calling my update page, since I am going to be using this for updates!~**

**Either way, I know your disappointed at to why I didn't use your Oc's in the first chapter. I did have that but I decided to change that and just keep it how it is now. I have about 10 OC's that I will be going through, (and if you all don't mind, I'm putting a few characters into a little group, kind of like TC. But you know what I mean) and having to read through them and look at them again!**

**I really do hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and if you have yet to go read it, go look on my profile and you'll find it! I hope to see you writers again soon!**

**-TheLostWriter32 **


	5. Pfft im not hyper

**OH LOOK AT THIS, LOST IS WRITING UP A NEXT CHAPTER?! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!**

**yes when you look at it, it is. I'm currently typing up the next chapter, and I'm hoping it's going to be longer! I excited! are you guys excited? now the chapters probably not gonna come out today, and if it does? Woo! go me! and if it doesn't probably either tomorrow or the next day. Maybe tomorrow. If my parents let me come home that is.**

**So don't worry at all! I love you guys and I'm gonna do my best to actually finish this, but I need plots. PLOTS MAN! I want to know what you want added in this story, I'm gonna run out of ideas soon and I'm gonna need your help! SO PLACE YOUR IDEAS PEPS~ I mean writers.. uh.. yeah.. bye bye!**

**-LostWriter32**


End file.
